


Baby, You Keep Me Up All Night

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Apartment Au [9]
Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Ben's dirty mind, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Porn, noisy neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Some new neighbors move in above them. This would be fine if they weren't trying to break their bed all night- right above Ben's room.





	Baby, You Keep Me Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananaandthena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaandthena/gifts).



Ben spots the moving van when he’s leaving for work. The doors to the building are propped open and a mountain of boxes have appeared on the front steps. The sky overhead is looking grey and threatening, and he remembers how much it sucked trying to move in with Reed when the weather turned crappy on them, remembers having to buy a blow dryer to try and get his textbooks dry in time for class. He hesitates, thinking about helping whoever it is out, but they’re nowhere in sight.

A horn blows just down the street, the only available parking on a day like today. He shoulders his bag and hurries down the block to where Nate is waiting. He doesn’t trust the other man to wait any longer for him and he’s not eager to miss his ride to work when the skies look this dark.

He puts it out of his mind for now.

 

::  


Ben’s half out of bed, heart pounding, fighting an invisible enemy before his brain catches up with his body. His arms flail, hit his lamp, sending it crashing to the floor, legs tangled in his blanket. He joins his lamp a moment later.

He isn’t entirely sure what’s woken him up at first, lying there in a tangled mess as he tries to get his heart under control. Was it a robber? Had someone broken in? But if it was they’ve definitely heard Ben by now and taken off. It could have been Johnny sneaking in drunk again to avoid an understandably irate Sue.

There’s another loud thump and this time he can pinpoint its origin.  

He groans and stares up at the ceiling. The thumping increases and now that he’s listening for it he can hear the squeak of a bedframe and mattress.

“Ben?” The door swings open, and he’s momentarily blinded as someone flicks on the light.

Ben swears colourfully and manages to untangle himself from his blanket and sit up. It takes a moment but his eyes adjust to the bright lights but a quick glance tells him his lamp isn’t as lucky.

Sue and Johnny peer down at him, looking rumpled from sleep. Johnny arches an eyebrow.

“Sorry, I’m good.”

“You fell out of bed?” Johnny’s lips quirk and Ben glares.

“Something woke me up.”

“What?” Ben doesn’t answer, just points at the ceiling. A moment later a distinctly male voice lets out a pornstar like moan.

For a moment they’re all frozen, cheeks blazing.

“I’m- I think you’re fine,” Sue ducks her head, obviously trying (and failing) to cover up her laughter. “I’m going back to bed.”

Johnny doesn’t bother hiding his own amusement. He leers at Ben as Sue disappears back into the hallway.

“Enjoy the show Benji.”

Ben flips him off and kicks the door closed in his face.

 

::

 

The next morning Johnny isn’t laughing anymore.

“How can I hear them too?” He whines, face down on the table, untouched bowl of cereal next to his head. Sue’d taken pity on him when he’d wandered in looking vacant but so far he hasn’t stopped whining long enough to eat it.

“Serves you right,” Ben mutters into his mug. The bitter taste of coffee paints his tongue and does its part to start waking him up enough that he can survive the day.

Their new neighbors seemed dead set on breaking in (or just breaking) their bed last night and had still been going at it around four when Ben had stuffed tissue paper into his ears in the vain hope that it would help him tune it out. Spoiler: it hadn’t.

If he weren’t so tired he’d be vaguely impressed with their stamina.

Sue disappears out the front door for her morning classes leaving them alone in the apartment. Reed hadn’t even woken up when Ben had destroyed his lamp falling out of bed the night before, there’s no way he even knew about their upstairs neighbors, but he was bright eyed and bushy tailed when he took off for the labs at an ungodly hour.

“They could at least be having terrible sex,” Johnny mutters, sour. He lifts his head enough to glare balefully at his breakfast. “Instead of rubbing it in that the rest of us need to get laid.”

Ben accidentally inhales his coffee.

Johnny’s eyeing him once he’s cleared his airway enough that he’s not in danger of dying on the kitchen floor. There’s intent in his gaze. Ben shoves to his feet, downs the remainder of his warm coffee and hurries to grab what he needs for class. The last thing he needs is to get sucked into whatever scheme Johnny’s cooking up.

 

::  


This is the second night in a row Ben’s lying awake staring up at the ceiling.

This time he hadn’t even fallen asleep before the neighbors had started. He’d finished his essay just in time to send it in, half awake from a restless night and knowing its not his best work but just not caring anymore. A hot shower had helped relieve some of the tension that had been coiled tight along his shoulders and neck and he’d slipped into bed, barely toweling off before he crawled under the sheets.

The look Johnny had given him that morning has sat heavy on his mind all day. He knows their past, how easy it would be to fall into bed again- or rather for the first time. The time in the shower they hadn’t even made it to a bed- he’d had Johnny on his knees, mouth wrapped around his cock until he came messily. He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the feeling of Johnny’s mouth, scaldingly hot versus the chill of the cold water, or the way he’d let Ben manhandle him so easily, back against the shower wall and jerk him off, panting into each others mouths.

Or the way they hadn’t talked about it after.

It’s been what, three months since then? They’ve had plenty of time to talk it out, or do it again. He’s not about to start because their neighbors are going at it like rabbits.

But.

It’s two in the morning and the moans are just getting louder.

Part of him would _really_ like to know how they’re getting the moans out of this guy like that; they certainly don’t sound faked or put on.

On a particularly loud moan Ben realizes he’s getting hard.

Shit.

He flushes, glances around the dark room like any second now someone’s going to come bursting in. But the apartment is silent- aside from the porno going on above him. His heartbeat is the loudest thing in his ears as he takes a moment to slide his hand across his chest, thumb brushing across his nipple idly. He can’t believe he’s considering this.

They moan again and Ben bites his lip.

Yeah okay, he’s doing this.

He pushes the blanket down his thighs, kicking it out of the way. He fumbles a bit reaching for the lube he keeps in the bedside table, feeling sick with nerves. The lube comes out faster than he’s expecting and he manages to smear it on his sheets before he gets his hand slicked but he ignores it, wraps one big hand around his cock and sighs at the relief.

His mind wanders to the neighbors upstairs, can’t help but imagine them- two hot guys going at it, hard, desperate to come, and the voices are definitely both guys. Meeting them in the hallway is going to be mortifying after this.

He strokes himself slowly at first, but the image in his head keeps changing. Two faceless guys, to Alicia, to his hot TA, to that infuriating blonde down the hall from him. Fuck it, he’s already gone this far, why not be all in?

So he jerks himself to the memory of Johnny on his knees, swallowing down Ben’s cock, to the memory of how Johnny had looked when he came, face scrunched up, clinging to Ben like it was ripped out of him. It’s not hard to go from there and picture Johnny on his knees, hands gripping the headboard as Ben fucks him to the rhythm from above them, making it a contest, to get Johnny to moan and gasp louder than the men above.

Ben comes suddenly thinking about clutching Johnny tight, just grinding slowly into him, making him come on his cock alone.

It’s a _really_ good orgasm.

He cleans himself up, tugs on a pair of boxers and drags the blanket back up onto the bed.

But the guys are still going at it, and seem to only be getting louder. The mortification starts to seep in and he tugs his blanket over his head, and considers smothering himself in his pillow.

He doesn’t get much sleep that night.

 

::  


He’s has a short fuse in the morning. He snaps at Reed, who stares at him betrayed, and Suzie, who glares until he apologizes for being a dick. Johnny...he just can’t meet his gaze.

Coffee doesn’t do much to replace all the sleep he _didn’t_ get and he’s seriously considering a couple of shots of espresso on his way in. It’s that or he changes his schedule to night classes and just starts sleeping all day. He’s already pasty, he’ll blend right in with the night crowd.

But also, how many nights can they keep this up? It’s bound to wear off sooner or later.

(He’s hoping for sooner. Much sooner.)

He accidentally catches Johnny’s eye as he’s looking for one of his textbooks and promptly feels himself flush scarlet. He’s a pale irish boy, there’s no way he isn’t as red as a tomato. Johnny doesn’t seem to notice though, he looks even worse than yesterday and is threatening that he’ll be sleeping in the bathroom if this keeps up.

Ben doesn’t need anymore images _thanks_.

He manages to make it through the day, waving off an invitation to go out for drinks with some of the guys. Instead he drops his stuff next to his desk, strips down to his t-shirt and boxers and crawls back into bed for a long deserved nap.

He sleeps for three wonderful hours before he rouses himself enough to make dinner.

“Hey,” Johnny greets blearily from the couch when he comes padding out in a pair of sweats. Ben doesn’t miss the way his gaze drifts over his body. He’s curled up in a blanket, a pizza box open on the table before him, half eaten. “Want some?”

“Sure, thanks,” Ben glances at the armchair but Johnny’s already shifting to make space on the couch for him so he thinks, fuck it, and sinks into the soft cushions with a sigh. He grabs a slice of deluxe, still feeling half asleep from his nap. Johnny’s got The Losers on tv, just past the helicopter crash so he hasn’t had it on long. The apartment is silent aside from it, dark with most of the lights turned off.

“Where are Sue and Reed?”

“Date night.”

Code for a trip to the planetarium where Reed tries to be suave and fails and Sue tries not to be charmed and fails. Nerds in love, what can he say?

“It must be nice to have energy.” He mutters and sinks further into the cushions. Johnny snorts and tosses part of his blanket over Ben but doesn’t cuddle closer like he’s expecting him to. The kid must be exhausted.

Despite his nap he ends up drifting off shortly after, only waking up to the sound of Sue and Reed trying to come in quietly. At some point in their sleep they’ve drifted closer and now he’s tilting sideways with Johnny pillowed on his chest. He panics a little, knowing he’ll _never_ hear the end of it if Sue or Reed spots them cuddling and tries to slide gracefully out from under the kid.

He fails.

Johnny’s blinking down at him in confusion when the pair wander in to find him on the floor, half under the coffee table.

“Have a nice time?” He asks as the trio stare down at him. He hauls himself up and makes a beeline for his room. “Well, I’m exhausted. Off to bed. Night!”

And then once the panic and adrenaline has faded he’s left staring up at the ceiling as his neighbors start going at it _again_ wondering if this is going to be the rest of his life.

 

::

 

He jerks off _twice_ that night and doesn’t feel any more relaxed or rested the following morning.

“This is ridiculous.” Ben complains to Reed, sequestered away in his room and definitely _not_ hiding from Johnny. “How many times can two people get off in one night?” Reed, arms deep in what might have once been a microwave oven, pauses like he’s actually thinking about it. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know.”

“Perhaps you could just ask them to stop?” He suggests, and honestly that’s a terrible idea. He doesn’t want to walk up to his new neighbors, introduce himself and then say, oh yeah could you save the banging for more reasonable hours?

Maybe he can just move.

He’s heard Canada has some good schools.

Sue isn’t much more help. She suggests earplugs but Ben knows if he tries that he’ll just end up sleeping through his alarm and then he’s screwed anyways. Johnny is MIA but his bedroom door is tightly shut so he can safely assume that the kid is still asleep, probably had as shitty a night as Ben did.

Napping sounds like an amazing idea though, and he doesn’t have to be at work until two since it’s saturday so he promptly climbs back into bed and doesn’t reappear for the new few hours.

When he does it’s feeling better than he has in a few days. Johnny’s door is still shut so the kids probably planning on sleeping all day, gearing up for another sleepless night.

Ben wishes he could join him.

Wait, no scratch that. Ben wishes he could go back to napping in his _own_ bed.

Lack of sleep is screwing with his brain.

His shift at the garage is a grueling one, they get a lot of last minute appointments and one of their guys has to call in so Ben spends the better part of the day elbow deep in engines. His body is aching by the time he drags himself home. There’s leftover chinese in the fridge that he grabs and heats up while waiting for the ibuprofen to kick in and he scarfs it down standing up at the counter. He has a text from earlier that Sue is out for a girls night and to make sure the boys don’t set the place on fire- he’s more than a little pleased that he’s in charge while shes out but also realizes it’s because the other two, left to their own devices, would probably blow up the building.

He’s greasy and sweaty and the shower is calling his name.

His muscles are feeling less sore by the time he’s turning into a giant prune and he towels off, wraps one securely around his waist and crosses the short distance to his room. He keeps the light off as he drops his towel in a pile on the floor and crawls under the covers with a happy sigh. Everyone else is safely in their beds, the apartment nice and quiet and he can unwind from a long shift.

And then the noises start up.

Ben groans, thumps his head back against his pillow as the sound of a headboard banging against the wall starts up above him.

“Seriously?” He demands of the universe. “Now you’re just screwing with me.”

_No one_ has libidos like this.

And he’s getting hard.

“Of fucking course.” He mutters, frustrated, tired, and now horny on top of everything else. But he’d wanted to jerk off anyways, why not do it to the sound of a live porno right?

The mortification is still there as he kicks off his blankets and licks his palm, too impatient for the lube, needing something firmer, but it fades as he wraps his palm around his cock.

He’s not looking to draw it out tonight; maybe if he comes it’ll knock him out enough that he can get some sleep. So he jerks himself hard and fast, rubs his thumb over the head, a nail to his slit, uses all the tricks he has to get himself to the edge fast.

His hips are rolling with it, and he’s fucking up into his fist, chasing the end.

And then the fucking door opens.

“Ben?” He freezes, eyes wide as the light from the hallway brackets Johnny, and probably puts everything he’s been doing on display. His hand is still wrapped around his leaking cock and he bites his lip, unable to speak, not knowing what to say. “ _Oh_.”

Ben groans at the little exhalation and a moment later Johnny has swung the door shut, and crossed to his bed, eyes wide and dark in the dim light from the window.

“What are you,” he starts to ask but then Johnny is kneeling next to him, leaning in and kissing him with little finesse and a lot of desperation. Ben yanks his head back before he can sink into it, hands on his shoulders, holding him back even as he tries to kiss him again. “What the hell are you doing kid?”

Johnny sags a little in his grip, stops fighting his hold but his hands land on Ben’s chest and he must be able to feel Ben’s heart pounding behind his ribs.

“I can’t sleep.” Ben pauses, because, _really_ ? Neither can he. But Johnny continues, sounding half crazed. “All I can hear is them and I spend like, fifty percent of the time thinking about you anyways but now it’s even _worse_ , I just keep thinking could we do that? And that we could be louder, last longer and I can’t get it out of my _mind_ . I’m going _crazy_ Ben.”

And that is a big ego boost except, “I don’t hook up kid.”

Even as he calls himself a dirty liar because he _has_ and with Johnny no less. But that’s not what he wants, loathe he as he is to admit it.

“Good,” there’s a flash of white as Johnny grins down at him. “Because I’m not looking to hook up.”

Ben hopes he can see the disbelieving stare he gives him as the kid half straddles him. There’s a loud moan from up above and they both jerk, startled and then Johnny lets out something that almost sounds like a _whine_ and he’s suddenly raking his blunt nails down Ben’s chest in a way that goes straight to his cock.

“Can we talk about this after?” Johnny begs and Ben can’t find it in himself to fight him on it. “After round one at least, I swear Benji, flowers, dinner the whole shebang, but _after_.”

And Ben’s never been very good at saying no to Johnny, has he?

Johnny’s hands are everywhere the second he feels Ben give in.

“Lube?” His voice is loud and Ben winces, worried that they’ll wake Reed but if he’s slept through the porno going on above them for three nights, then chances are he’ll sleep right through this. Johnny’s already reaching for the nightstand drawer, fumbling around in the dark until he finds what he’s looking for. “Got it!”

“Impatient,” Ben mutters and Johnny laughs.

“Next time we’ll take it slow,” he promises and Ben wrestles the little bottle out of his hand. He squeezes some into the palm of Johnny’s hand and then tosses the rest onto the sheets somewhere for later, as Johnny doesn’t waste any time wrapped his longer fingers around them both.

“ _Shit_ ,” he gets out from between clenched teeth as Johnny starts a slow, long drag, thumbing over the head of Ben’s cock on every upstroke. His other arm is keeping him propped up above Ben, eyes tracking Ben’s in the dim lighting. He’d known with the impromptu blow job, the confidence and skills there that Johnny had done this before, but now, with Johnny’s palm wrapped around them both he can’t stop thinking about how much he wants to keep this kid for himself, how much he hates the idea of anyone else putting their hands on Johnny. He wants to open him up and sink in and leave his mark on Johnny letting everyone know he’s _Ben’s_.

“Just like that,” Johnny’s murmuring and as the sounds from above them speed up, so does Johnny’s strokes. He grips tighter, strokes faster and Ben can’t help but fuck up into the slick heat between them. “You look so _good_.”

He realizes he’s laying there, letting Johnny do all the work and reaches up, wraps a hand around the back of his neck to pull him down into a messy kiss, more teeth than anything. Johnny’s grip stutters, stalls, and Ben adds his hand, sees how wide Johnny’s eyes go when he pulls back from the kiss before his head drops down, forehead resting against Ben’s, and he comes.

They try to keep it quiet. (They don’t do a very good job.)

 

::

 

Sunday night Ben gets in from another long shift, exhausted and sore but floating on cloud nine. Morning blow jobs does that to a guy apparently.

He can smell dinner cooking as he toes off his boots and heads straight for the shower to get rid of some of the grease that feels caked into his skin. Johnny intercepts him as he goes by his room, tugging him just inside the door, pressing in for a quick, deep kiss that has him seriously considering skipping the shower.

“Your room or mine tonight?” Johnny smirks at the dazed expression on his face and Ben has to mentally shake himself because they’re supposed to _talk_ still and they haven’t been doing a very good job of that.

“Ben?” Reed’s voice calls from the hall and Ben jerks out of Johnny’s hold as the blonde throws himself onto the bed. A moment later Reed pokes his head in, looking exhausted.

“You alright?” He asks, frowning at the genius. “Did you pull another all nighter?”

“Not on purpose,” Reed scrubs a hand over his face and smears some sort of green substance across his cheek. Ben _does not_ want to know what it is. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Johnny and Ben exchange a glance, amused despite themselves. Misery loves company right?

“Let me guess, something sounded like a porno?”

“Yeah,” Reed rolls his eyes. “Last night, and again this morning! Sue mentioned you guys couldn’t sleep either so we decided to invite our new neighbors over for dinner.”

“This morning?” Johnny repeats, eyes wide. Ben can feel a flush working its way across his cheeks.

“Yeah, so loud, could have sworn it was coming from _our_ apartment.”

 

::

 

Sam and Bucky are assholes who won’t stop laughing.

“I swear man, we didn’t know we were keeping you up.” Sam’s got tears leaking from his eyes.

Bucky snorts at that. Beers are being passed around freely and the mortification is slowly ebbing away with the presence of the alcohol leaving behind one key problem: Ben’s played shinny hockey with these assholes for a year now, and he didn’t know they were moving in to his apartment building.

“How could you not tell me you were moving?” He demands, “I would’a come and helped.”

“Steve and Tasha came by, you’ve seen them bench press,” Sam waves him off, reaching out as Sue hands over a fresh beer. “There wasn’t much to do.”

“And we kind of forgot where you lived.” Bucky adds helpfully, arm thrown across the back of Sam’s chair.

Ben scowls at that, but fair point. It’s not like they go to each others homes very often. He’s barely had any of them over in the time he’s known them but that’s more to do with scheduling than a lack of friendship. At least on his part.

“Well you managed to wake up Reed.” Sue smirks at the genius. “And he sleeps through _everything_.”

Ben can feel himself slowly turning red. He very carefully doesn’t glance Johnny’s way.

“We’ll keep it down.” Bucky promises.

“Or just move the bed.” Sam adds with a leer.

Ben’s not convinced either are going to work.

 

::

 

That night he lies away waiting for the familiar sounds to start up but clearly they’ve done something because he doesn’t hear a peep from Sam and Bucky.

Which, thank _fuck_ . He can put faces to the moans now and he does _not_ need to be fantasizing about his friends. They’re hot, but holy hell that’s awkward.

So it’s a bit of a surprise when Johnny slips in as Ben’s getting ready to drift off.

The bed dips and then he has 180 lbs of hot blonde plastered to his side; he can feel the familiar grin against his neck.

“I kind of miss it.” Johnny whispers and Ben snorts. His hand seems to have a mind of its own, sliding up and under the kids t-shirt, along the broad, smooth planes of his back.

“Need an excuse?”

“Nah,” Johnny props himself up just enough that he’s within kissing distance now. “Never with you Benji.”

And. Well that sounds an awful lot like a promise to him.


End file.
